


Sweetling

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But for some reason today, her eyes were drawn to the way Jon’s tongue curled around the spoon, his own gaze fixed on the television in front of him as he sucked the chocolate from the cutlery. She shifted, her breath hitching as he repeated the whole scene again and she thought about how much she wanted him to lick it off of her.Letter F (Food) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Sweetling

Sansa sighed as she opened the cupboard only to find there was once again no Nutella in there. Jon cared little for packets of sweets or chocolate bars but for some reason, chocolate spread was something he loved to the point where sometimes Sansa has had to physically take the jar from him like a strict mother.

Sometimes she liked to have it on her toast, like she craved this morning. But Jon had clearly finished it all last night at some point. She hated how he could eat at all hours of the day and still be slim and toned. If she ate one biscuit at ten pm, she seemed to suddenly put one pounds!

“Morning,” Jon mumbled as he padded into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Sansa sighed, pushing out of his grip in order to turn and glare at him.

“You finished all the Nutella,” she huffed, folding her arms.

“Yeah, it was late so I couldn’t go to the shop,” he replied. “I can go and get some now if you want.”

“No, its fine,” she sighed, looking mournfully at her toast. Good old butter it was this morning then, she supposed. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” he murmured, his lips pressing firmly against her skin. Sansa raised a hand, running it through his hair and using it to press him firmer against her.

“You should be,” she said, giving a mocking huff of annoyance. She felt his lips twitch with his own smile, another kiss to her jaw.

“Shall I make it up to you?” he murmured huskily, his hands travelling down to grip her hips.

“In the kitchen, Jon?” she teased, giving his shoulder a playful swat to urge him away. She stepped over to the fridge to get the butter out, laughing as Jon’s arms wrapped around her waist once more, resuming his kissing path up her neck.

“Come back to bed then,” he mumbled, pressing her body back against him and she gasped as she felt him hard against her backside. She placed the butter down, moaning softly as he sucked at the edge of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed, the last of her restraint leaving her.

She turned suddenly, her hands curling into his curls as her mouth met his in a messy, bruising kiss. Jon groaned, pushing her against the counter. Sansa moaned softly, letting him hike her up onto the countertop.

“If you had to choose between me and Nutella, what would you pick?” she asked, as his hands grasped at the hem of her dress.

“That is cruel,” he muttered, flashing her a teasing grin when she gasped in shock, hitting his shoulder again. He pressed a kiss to her shin, his mouth travelling up to her thighs and then before his head disappeared underneath, he whispered softly. ”You, sweet girl. Always, you.”

***

She wondered how she had never thought of It before. It wasn’t as though she and Jon had a vanilla sex life, they experimented with things quite often. But food was something they hadn’t actually brought up. She had to resist a snort of laughter at that fact, given they had spanked each other to the point of orgasm before and both been on the receival end of anal play. But food was unknown territory for them.

But for some reason today, her eyes were drawn to the way Jon’s tongue curled around the spoon, his own gaze fixed on the television in front of him as he sucked the chocolate from the cutlery. She shifted, her breath hitching as he repeated the whole scene again and she thought about how much she wanted him to lick it off of her.

She pushed away from the breakfast counter and stalked towards him, reaching out to take the jar from him. He frowned, glancing up at her, but the annoyance soon melted away when she moved to straddle him, hands sitting on his shoulders for purchase.

“Mmm, hello,” he greeted, his hands sliding around to cup her arse. She grinned.

“Remember when I asked what you would choose between Nutella and me?”

“And I choose you yet again,” he replied with a grin, rearing up to kiss her and frowning when Sansa placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“What if you didn’t have to choose?” she asked, twisting her body to reach for the jar. She dipped her finger in, scooping a decent amount of chocolate on it before taking it and popping it in her mouth. Jon’s pupils dilated instantly as he watched her movement, his eyes following her finger as she repeated the action. But then he reached out and clasped her wrist, sliding his lips over her finger, tongue licking all across. He moaned softly, his eyes watching her face as she felt her breath hitch. He pulled away with a soft pop, his hands moving to cup her arse.

“Get the jar,” he murmured, waiting for her to grab it before he lifted her up and carried her through to the bedroom. She giggled as he set her down, the jar falling from her hand and rolling across the covers.

He nipped at her jawline, his hands tugging at her dress until she sat up and pulled it off. Her own hands travelled up his shirt, fumbling blindly with the buttons as he kissed her again. She managed to get the offending item undone and shoved from his shoulders but she whined as he broke the kiss once more, reaching over her to grab the jar.

She licked her lips as he opened the jar, sending her a grin as he dipped his finger in. Sansa sat up quickly, reaching around to unclasp her bra. She lay back down as Jon shifted, running his finger across her collarbone, reaching down to run his tongue along the path he had made. She giggled as he nuzzled into her neck, her hand travelling into his hair to keep him there. He moaned softly, pressing kisses up her neck before he pulled back and grasped the jar again.

He dipped two fingers this time, smearing it over the tops of her breasts but instead of licking it off of her straight away, he put his forefinger in once more and then pressed it against her lips, spreading the chocolate across her lips. She moaned softly, tongue darting out to lick the sweet treat away and then she parted her lips to allow his finger to slide in.

He groaned, sliding it in and out a couple of times before he pulled back once more, finally moving his head to lick at the spread that was still painted on the top of her breasts. She groaned softly as his tongue traced the shape of her flesh and then down to her nipple, flicking across the bud and making her gasp and arch. He hummed, bringing his fingers up to rub them into hardened peaks.

He reared back and took another scoop of chocolate on his finger, pressing it against her nipple and closing his lips around the bud immediately, tongue flicking across it. She whimpered under the assault, a whine escaping when he pulled back and repeated the action with her other nipple.

“You have one advantage over Nutella, my love,” he teased as he moved off of her and kissed down past her stomach.

“Oh?” she replied, breath hitching as he parted her legs and slide down between them, his hands reaching for her underwear to pull them down.

“I never feel sick when I eat you all day,” he grinned before he pulled her underwear away and descended on her, tongue sliding up her slit.

Sansa moaned, bucking up to meet his mouth as he slid his tongue up and across her clit. He groaned to himself, his fingers grasping her thighs as he pressed his tongue harder against her. Her hands slid down into his hair, holding him firmly against her as he worked her up to her climax.

He kissed his way back up her stomach to her breasts. And Sansa raised her head to watch him ascend and she grinned when he paused and looked up at her.

“Full already?” she teased. Jon growled in response, his head descending between her legs once more.

“Never, sweetheart.”


End file.
